Kak, Dik
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Segelimat cerita tentang Hamada bersaudara [Untuk celeng Alfabetis di grup fb United Fandom].


Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 (c) Marvel dan Disney, kayaknya. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil selain kepuasan pribadi.

Warning: Brotherly feels. Bukan incest kayaknya. Untuk celeng _**Alfabetis**_ di grup fb _**United Fandom**_.

* * *

><p>A – Adik<p>

Punya adik macam Hiro Hamada memang melelahkan—dia sok, suka seenak udelnya sendiri, susah dinasehati—tapi bukan berarti Tadashi menyesal pernah minta adik sama ibunya.

* * *

><p>B – Bangun<p>

Terkadang Bibi Cass suka penasaran bagaimana caranya Tadashi bisa membangunkan Hiro dengan sukses, tapi yang bersangkutan hanya senyum-senyum tiap ditanya.

* * *

><p>C – Catatan<p>

Hiro membuka buku-buku catatan Tadashi dengan hati-hati—ia tidak mau peninggalan Tadashi rusak hanya karena ketidakhati-hatiannya.

* * *

><p>D – Deadline<p>

"Udah berapa hari gak keluar-keluar dari garasi? Mentang-mentang dikejar deadline bukan berarti kau bisa bolos dari tugas memotong rumput, Tadashi!"

* * *

><p>E – Enigma<p>

Akibat kemampuan otak yang berlebihan membuat Hiro penuh teka-teki, tapi Tadashi dengan mudah bisa memecahkannya semudah membalik telapak tangan.

* * *

><p>F – Festival<p>

Festival Teknologi San Fransokyo tidak terdengar menarik lagi di telinga Hiro—trauma, mungkin?

* * *

><p>G – Gundah<p>

Ia selalu minta Baymax memeluknya karena alasan kegundahan masa remaja, namun Hiro hanyalah ingin mengenang hangatnya pelukan sang kakak.

* * *

><p>H – Hujan<p>

Ia bertanya mengapa hari itu hujan tidak turun dan memadamkan api yang menewaskan kakaknya.

* * *

><p>I – Ikatan<p>

Ikatan darah bukanlah satu-satunya yang mengaitkan hati mereka—Cinta, rasa hormat, kenyamanan juga berperan di situ.

* * *

><p>J – Jemari<p>

Tadashi menggenggam jari-jari kecil Hiro dengan erat ketika melihat peti kedua orang tuanya dikebumikan, ia bersumpah tidak akan pernah melepas tangan kecil itu.

* * *

><p>K – Kamera<p>

Hiro suka tidak habis pikir betapa alaynya foto sang kakak di galeri kamera Honey.

* * *

><p>L – Lembayung<p>

Dibalik lembayung senja mereka saling tertawa, dengan mur, _blueprint_, dan oli yang membasahi muka.

* * *

><p>M – Manekin<p>

Hiro pernah tidak sengaja menangkap basah kakaknya yang sedang menimpa manekin dengan pose ambigu—ia sempat mengira kakaknya memang punya kelainan seksual.

* * *

><p>N – Nyanyian<p>

"Gosh, Tadashi, stop bernyanyi! Aku bukan anak kecil yang butuh nyanyian selamat tidur!"

* * *

><p>O — <em>Onii-tan<em>

"Oi, Tadashi—" "Panggil aku _onii-tan_ kayak dulu lagi dong baru kuambilkan PSP-mu." "..."

* * *

><p>P – Pergi<p>

Kalau ia diberi kesempatan sekali lagi ia ingin pergi ke pelukan hangat Tadashi.

* * *

><p>Q - <em>Quod pure debetur praesenti die debetur<em>

Ia berutang banyak budi pada sang kakak, tapi sayang waktu tidak mengizinkannya untuk membalasnya.

* * *

><p>R – Radium<p>

Tadashi kecil merasa bahwa mereka akan _klik_ begitu mendengar kata pertama Hiro (_"La-la-ladyum.") _keluar dari mulutnya.

* * *

><p>S – Stasiun<p>

Tadashi memandangi foto Hiro sambil menunggu kereta—Ia tidak sabar untuk pulang dan menceritakan seluruh pengalaman studi singkatnya di luar negeri.

* * *

><p>T – Tadashi<p>

_Tadashi, Tadashi, Tadashi_—nama itu bagaikan jimat yang membuat Hiro bisa melanjutkan hidup.

* * *

><p>U – Usang<p>

Topi Tadashi meski sudah usang dimakan waktu masih menjadi aksesoris favorit Hiro yang selalu dipakainya kemana-mana.

* * *

><p>V – Verbal<p>

Tidak perlu berbicara untuk mengatakan semuanya—hanya dengan satu lirikan mata, dan keduanya sudah mengerti apa maksudnya.

* * *

><p>W – Warisan<p>

Baymax adalah legasi kakaknya yang akan ia perjuangkan sampai akhir hayatnya.

* * *

><p>X – Xenofobia<p>

Melihat kakaknya sedang menyemangatinya di bawah panggung, membuat Hiro entah kenapa tidak gugup lagi bicara di depan banyak orang.

* * *

><p>Y – Yogurt<p>

"Yogurt itu beda sama susu! Ayo Hiro diminum—" "TETAP SAJA GAK MAUUUUU! LAGIAN YOGURT ITU SUSU YANG DIFERMENTASI! KAU PIKIR AKU BODOH HAH!"

* * *

><p>Z – Zaman<p>

Zaman telah berubah, Hiro mungkin harus istirahat menikmati masa tuanya dan menyerahkan semuanya pada yang muda, atau mungkin menyusul kakaknya? Haha.

—_Fin?_

* * *

><p>AN: Ini kayaknya bukan drabble deh hahaha ... ha.


End file.
